Revivre, avec toi
by Kannybal
Summary: Maggy est une jeune femme de 20 ans à qui tout semble réussir. Pourtant, un beau jour elle quitta sa ville, sa famille, et ses amis sans plus d'explication qu'une simple lettre. Son but ? Reprendre sa vie de zéro, intégrer l'université d'art  Sweet Amoris, et obtenir enfin la vie tant désirée ! En un mot : Revivre. [Chapitre 3 en ligne, viendez viendez ! :D]
1. Prologue

**Auteur** : Kannybal

**Bêta** : Aucune pour le moment (Pourtant, j'en aurais bien besoin...)

**Rating** : T, car cette fanfiction contiendra sûrement des sujets tel que l'alcool, le sexe et j'en passe !

**Pairing** : Castiel/OOc

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Amour sucré ne m'appartiennent pas, bon sauf Maggy bien sur !

**Résumé** : Maggy est une jeune femme de 20 ans à qui tout semble réussir. Pourtant, un beau jour elle quitta sa ville, sa famille, et ses amis sans plus d'explication qu'une simple lettre. Son but ? Reprendre sa vie de zéro, intégrer l'université d'art « Sweet Amoris », réaliser ses rêves et obtenir enfin la vie tant désirée ! En un mot : Revivre.

* * *

_"Aucune parole ne précède les vrais départs."_

Edmond Jabès

Prologue

_Avez vous déjà ressentie ce sentiment... Celui d'être arrivé au bout de toute possibilités, d'avoir fait le tour des questions et des réponses, des solutions qui pouvaient s'offrir à vous ? Et bien, c'est exactement ce que moi j'ai ressentie quand je me suis réveillée un matin, persuadé qu'une nouvelle vie était exactement ce qu'il me fallait, mon unique solution._

_Je n'avais pas vraiment une vie malheureuse, on aurait même pu me dire que ma résolution était égoïste. Famille, amis, travail et un appartement. Oui, j'avais tout. Mais rien qui ne me comblais vraiment, rien qui remplissait ce vide. Et pour être sincère j'avais sans cesse ce sentiment d'avancer les yeux fermés, que mes jambes se mouvaient seule, suivant la ligne conductrice de ma vie. Rien d'originale, pas même un travail intéressant._

_Alors comme je vous disaient, un jour je me suis levée sereine, l'esprit inflexible et sur de moi. Je devais partir. Partir et recommencer de zéro, emprunter un nouveau chemin et reprendre les rennes de mon existence !_

Je crois que ça explique en grande partie pourquoi je me retrouvais actuellement au volant de ma superbe petite Aveo grise, roulant depuis des heures, fatiguée mais heureuse, le coffre plein à craqué et perdue sur les routes de France. Ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas ressentie un tel sentiment d'excitation, et c'est en dépassant un énième village que je me rendis compte à quelle point j'avais l'impression de revivre. Alors oui, moi, Maggy, petite blonde de 20 ans aux yeux vert, j'avais sur le coup, sincèrement l'impression d'avoir prise la bonne décision !

* * *

Edit du 09.11.2013 :

Salut les p'tits chats !  
J'ai pu remarquer que beaucoup d'entre vous fuyaient aussitôt le prologue lut ! (Oui, je vois **TOUT**) Ce n'est qu'une petite mise en bouche pour mettre l'histoire en place, alors essayez au moins de lire le premier chapitre pour vous faire un vraie avis, d'accord ? Sinon, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir retenir Démon bien longtemps... Comment ça je vous menace, .tout.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur** : Kannybal

**Bêta** : Toujours aucune, malheureusement !

**Rating** : T, car cette fanfiction contiendra sûrement des sujets tel que l'alcool, le sexe et j'en passe !

**Pairing** : Castiel/OOc

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Amour sucré ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, sauf Maggy.

* * *

_« Dans la vie, il est des rencontres stimulantes qui nous incitent à donner le meilleur de nous-même,_

_ il est aussi des rencontres qui nous minent et qui peuvent finir par nous briser. »_

Chapitre 1

L'après midi était déjà bien entamé quand Maggy franchit les panneaux annonçant l'entrée dans la petite ville de Sweet Amoris. Ses lunettes de soleil à la bouche, elle tâtonna sur le siège passager à la recherche des documents qu'elle avaient récupérer sur le net. Plan de la ville, du nouvel appartement, de l'université, tout y était indiqué en détail.

_Heureusement que j'ai pensée à ça_, se rassura t'elle intérieurement. _Cette ville est un vrai labyrinthe..._

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes à arpenter la ville, elle finit enfin par se garer devant une coquette petite maison. Celle ci était d'ailleurs composée de deux appartements, l'un en dessus de l'autre. Le sien était au rez de chaussée et on y accédait par la porte principale, tandis que celui du dessus était accessible via un escalier sur la droite de la maison. Le terrain était relativement grand, avec une belle terrasse sur la gauche exposé côté soleil.

Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres, et elle se dépêcha de sortir de la voiture pour inspecter plus en profondeur les lieux. Malheureusement pour elle, à peine eu elle poussée le portail qu'un énorme chien noir lui sauta dessus, la faisant se rattraper in extremis à la rambarde derrière elle. Le molosse, pas dérangé pour un sous, s'appuya contre elle et commença à lui lécher le visage.

_Aaah, quelle horreur ! Charmant accueil,_ se dit elle tout en repoussant néanmoins gentillement la grosse bête qui lui lança un coup d'oeil malheureux

« Fais pas cette tête, t'as quand même pas l'air si vilain pour un beauceron mon gros ! Rit-elle en lui tapotant le flanc après s'être néanmoins essuyé le visage avec sa manche. »

Après avoir inspecter dans les règles la nouvelle arrivante, l'animal trottina jusqu'à disparaître de sa vue, quelque part derrière la maison. Sans aucun doute le chien devait appartenir à l'occupant de l'appartement du dessus. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle s'imagina tout en se dirigeant vers la porte principale. Un tour de clef plus tard, Maggy pénétra dans un petit hall en coude avec 5 portes en bois beige. Celle en face donnait sur les WC, en continuant directement sur la gauche on trouvait le salon avec cuisine séparé et enfin, au bout du couloir après le coude deux chambres et une salle de bain.

C'est avec un soulagement non dissimulé qu'elle constata d'ailleurs que tout les meubles de son ancienne appartement avaient été soigneusement livré et placé comme elle l'avait expressément demandé.

« Bon, et bien je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à déballé les quelques cartons qu'ils ont laissé dans le salon ainsi que ceux de la voiture, et on sera bon ! S'exclamât elle dans le vide tout en faisant demi tour au petit pas de course. »

Une bonne heure plus tard, l'appartement était en ordre, alors elle put enfin souffler et s'affaler sans élégance dans son canapé. La jeune fille rejeta la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise. Mais c'était sans compter sur des grattements répétitifs contre sa porte.

C'est donc en grognant et pestant qu'elle se leva et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Sans aucunes gènes, le beauceron la bouscula légèrement et fit le tour du propriétaire.

« Hey sac à puce, reviens par là ! S'exclamât elle en riant tout de même. Rire qui mouru dans sa gorge quand elle se rendit compte que l'animal s'était retourné brusquement vers elle en grognant.

- Wow, wow, tout doux mon beau, c'est le surnom « sac à puce » qui te met dans cette état ?

Le chien s'assit sur ses pattes et tourna la tête sur le coté, truffe en l'air et les yeux fermés comme s'il était vexé.

- T'es pas commun toi comme animal, et t'as l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère dis moi ! Constata elle, tout en s'accroupissant devant lui. C'est en lui grattant le coup qu'elle remarqua le collier clouté. Le nom « Demon » était gravé en rouge sur un petit médaillon noir.

- Demon alors, hein ? Ça explique beaucoup de chose ! »

Comme réponse, le molosse lui lécha affectueusement la main et retourna à son exploration. Maggy quand à elle, constatant que le chien n'était pas décidé à sortir, ne se gêna pas pour aller prendre une bonne douche et s'habiller avec des vêtements propre. Bah oui, il faut dire que les heures de routes et l'installation des cartons n'avait pas favorisé son hygiène personnel. C'est donc tout en fredonnant les airs d'une quelconque chanson qu'elle se refit une beauté.

Vingt minute après, propre et vêtue d'un slim noir et débardeur rouge à motif dentelle qu'elle se posta devant l'énorme miroir de sa chambre.

C'est dans le dit miroir qu'elle détailla la jeune femme blonde aux cheveux suffisamment long pour lui frôler le creux du dos, visage fin, avec de beaux yeux verts et lèvre rosé. Elle était plutôt mince comme fille, avec des formes là ou il faut et on peut dire qu'elle n'avait pas trop de mal à faire craquer les hommes qui lui plaisait. Néanmoins, elle avait un caractère modeste, et n'était pas du genre à faire éloge de sa beauté. Attrapant sa trousse de maquillage, elle s'appliqua à faire ses traits d'eye liner, se mis un peu de mascara et une touche de gloss rosé. Satisfaite de son reflet, elle retourna dans le hall pour attraper veste et chaussure.

Le chien revint vers elle alors qu'elle était accroupie entrain d'enfiler ses bottes style motarde.

« Alors, Demon, content de ta visite ? L'appartement te plait ? Le taquina elle, tout en se redressant.

Un aboiement satisfait lui répondit, et c'est en riant qu'elle enfila sa veste en cuir. Après un rapide tour du propriétaire pour vérifier que tout était en ordre, elle sortie sur le perron de la maison et verrouilla la porte, le chien à sa suite.

- Moi, je vais faire un tour en ville, histoire de voir ce que notre cher Sweet Amoris à as m'offrir, par contre toi je pense que tu devrais rester ici, ton maître ne serait pas spécialement content que tu parte avec moi...

L'animal se coucha sur le dos, patte en l'air et lui fit son regard de chien battue « Made in Demon » dans l'espoir de l'amadoué, et alors qu'elle se penchait pour lui gratter le ventre un jeune homme descendit les marches de l'appartement du dessus quatre par quatre. Il devait avoir son age, constata elle alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement vite. Des cheveux mi long d'un rouge pétant encadrait un visage fin tout en restant viril, il était plutôt grand et maintenant qu'il était campé devant elle, un air peu avenant sur le visage, elle constata qu'il la dépassait d'une bonne tête.

- Je peux savoir ou t'étais passé pendant tout ce temps, bordel, Demon ?! Rala il en attrapant l'animal par le collier. Ca fait déjà 30 minutes que je devrais être à la répét' !

Après l'avoir muselé et attaché avec une laisse noir, il commença à s'éloigner d'un pas rageur, ignorant complètement Maggy.

- Euh, je suis dés...

- Quoi ?! T'as un problème toi ? Grogna t'il en se retournant brusquement.

Son agressivité la prit au dépourvue, et elle se mit à rougir tout en bégayant une réponse incompréhensible.

- C'est bien ce que j'me disais, alors fais pas chier et me cause pas. »

C'est sur ces délicieuses paroles qu'il disparut de la vue de la jeune fille. Ce mec à un sérieux problème de communication ma parole, se dit elle intérieurement, choquée.

Elle sortie donc elle aussi de la propriété, bien décidé à ne pas relevé ce premier contact raté avec la population Sweet Amorisienne.

Maggy passa donc la fin d'après midi et soirée dans le cœur de la ville. Ville qui n'était pas aussi grande qu'elle se l'était imaginée, et en quelques tours elle avait déjà identifiée les différentes zones du village. Peu désireuse de manger seule chez elle, elle repéra une petite pizzeria et s'y engouffra.

Le restaurant était relativement bien fréquenté, et des éclats de voix s'élevait d'un peu partout. Notre petite blonde se fraya un chemin jusqu'à une petite table et s'empara de la carte. Quelques coups d'oeil plus tard, un serveur vint prendre commande et s'éloigna une fois son choix fait.

En attendant sa pizza, elle s'empara de son portable et rédigea un rapide message à sa mère pour lui faire part de son installation réussie. Et oui, même si la jeune fille avait décidé d'attaquer une nouvelle vie, elle n'avait néanmoins pas coupé les ponts avec sa famille.

Des éclats de rire attirèrent alors son attention sur la droite, et elle repéra facilement à quelques tables d'elle, une touffe de cheveux rouge visiblement contrarié. Tiens, ça change de d'habitudes constata elle amusée. Il était accompagné d'un jeune homme d'environs le même âge aux cheveux blanc argenté et aux beaux yeux vairons. Sa tenue était assez particulière, dans un style victorien qui lui allait quand même relativement bien. Mais c'était une jeune fille qui lui ressemblait assez dans sa tenue qui était responsable du bruit. Elle aussi possédait de très beaux et long cheveux blanc argenté, constata Maggy.

Notre blondinette était trop loin pour comprendre ce qui c'était passé, mais elle espérait déjà pour une raison inconnue que ces jeunes seraient dans la même université qu'elle, et même si nouveau voisin était d'une étonnante agressivité, son style rock ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Une fois sa pizza engloutie, et se dirigea au comptoir pour payer. Alors qu'elle patientait, elle vit du coin de l'oeil, la jolie jeune fille aux cheveux blanc se diriger vers elle.

« Salut toi ! L'accosta t'elle, moi c'est Rosalya.

- Et moi Maggy ! Ravie de te rencontrer, lui répondit elle sur le même tond, relativement amusée.

- Ce n'est pas dans mon genre d'aller parler aux inconnues sans raison, en faite pour tout te dire c'est Castiel qui nous à parlé de toi, et comme cet idiot vient de se rendre compte que tu est ici, je viens rattraper son accueil peu chaleureux, s'exclamât elle tout en pointant du pouce par dessus son épaule sa table un peu plus loin.

- Je suppose que Castiel doit être le charmant rebelle qui m'as accueillie à l'appartement plus tôt, non ? C'est dans ses habitudes d'être aussi courtois ?

Rosalya éclata de rire, et après l'avoir rassuré sur l'attitude tout à fait normal du jeune homme, Maggy apprit en discutant un peu avec elle qu'ils étaient tout les trois en effet inscrits à la même fac qu'elle.

- Bon, je vais vous laissez, la route m'as complètement claquée alors je voudrais pas me coucher trop tard pour la rentrée de demain, s'excusa Maggy, fais un bisous à Castiel de ma part, rajouta t'elle avec un clin d'oeil complice.

- Pas de problème, je comprends. Et je n'y manquerais pas, lui assura elle en lui retournant son clin d'oeil.

Après un dernier au revoir de la main, elle pivota et se dirigea le sourire au lèvre vers la sortie. Trop perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua même pas le regard perçant de Castiel braqué sur elle qui la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dehors.

De retour à l'appartement, après s'être démaquillé et changé, Maggy se blottie sous les couvertures.

_Je ne risque vraiment pas de m'ennuyer cette année s'ils sont tous aussi avenant dans cette université, et pour l'instant je ne regrette en rien ma décision._

Et c'est sur ces bonnes pensées que la jeune fille s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres, impatiente d'être à demain.

* * *

Et voilà, le tout premier chapitre de ma toute première fanfiction ! Je ne vais pas vous demandez d'être indulgent, car j'ai besoin d'apprendre de mes erreurs. La seule chose que je peux vous dire, c'est que je n'ai pas relus car je suis trop impatiente d'avoir vos avis...

Bref, une petite review ne serait pas de trop, sinon je sens que je vais déprimer !:D


	3. Chapter 2

Auteur : Kannybal

Bêta : Nada

Rating : T, car cette fanfiction contiendra sûrement des sujets tel que l'alcool, le sexe et j'en passe !

Pairing : Castiel/OOc

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, les personnages et l'univers d'Amour sucré appartiennent toujours à ChinoMiko.

* * *

_« Il n'est pas de joie qui égale celle de se crées de nouvelles amitiés. »_

Chapitre 2

Si on avait eu un jour à demander à Maggy son top 3 des choses les plus déplaisantes, je pense que sans hésitation « se faire réveiller par le son strident de son réveil alors qu'on dort si bien » serait en tête. D'ailleurs bien devant « se faire accueillir dans une nouvelle ville de façon antipathique par une personne qui l'est encore plus».

Du moins, c'est ce à quoi elle pensait sur le coup en rabattant les couvertures sur sa tête.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence absolu, ce qui la tira bruyamment du lit, ce fût le simple souvenir de la date du jour. Lundi 30 septembre, début officiel des cours. Pour beaucoup de jeunes, la rentrée était synonyme de jour maudis. Mais tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, Maggy se dit que cette année, la rentrée était le début d'une renaissance.

Après une bonne douche revigorante, notre blondinette trottina d'un pas détendu jusqu'à se ô combien superbe cuisine pour un copieux petit-déjeuné – _J'ai toujours adoré les cuisines rouge et acier, alors il y a pas à dire, cette appartement est vraiment parfait_ - Céréales, tartines, compote de pomme, tout y passa. Sur le coup, elle aurait presque été tentée d'enchaîner sur du bacon et des œuf brouillé, mais ça n'aurait pas été une très bonne idée de se rendre malade dès la reprises des cours. D'ailleurs, en parlant de cours, Maggy plissa les paupières à la vue de la pendule, si elle continuait à traîner comme ça, la jeune fille allait finir par être en retard.

Direction l'étape cruciale : « s'habiller/se coiffer/se maquiller ».

Un quart d'heure plus tard, fière de son choix, c'est vêtu d'une petite robe blanche et veste légère sans manche en jean qu'elle se présenta devants son miroir. Pour un mois de septembre, il faisait encore très chaud, elle avait donc opté pour une natte sur le coté, histoire de dégager sa nuque et d'une paire de spartiate beige en guise de chaussure.

« - Allez ma vieille, tu dois assurée aujourd'hui, je compte sur toi ! », s'encouragea t'elle vivement, car il fallait bien l'avouer, l'idée d'une reprise dans une école inconnue l'angoissait quand même énormément.

Fin prête et rebooster, elle attrapa à la volé son sac et le mis en bandoulière avant de sortir.

L'université n'était qu'à une dizaine de minute de chez elle, c'était d'ailleurs un élément qui avait été pour beaucoup dans le choix de son appartement. Qui aurait été assez fou pour refuser quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaire ? Pas elle en tout cas.

Le trajet jusqu'à la fac ne fût donc pas bien long, et même les quelques arrêts qu'elle s'était autorisé pour admirer tel ou tel paysage ne l'avait pas mise en retard. Pour ainsi dire, elle était même en avance, ce qui lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire pour contempler sa toute nouvelle et première université.

Contrairement à beaucoup d'établissement dans le genre, Sweet Amoris n'aurait pas pu prétendre être l'une des plus grandes fac qu'on ai vu. Elle disposait à peine d'un petit campus, une dizaine de salle de classe plus dans le genre lycée qu'amphithéâtre, un gymnase de taille tout à fait correct (et non d'un centre sportif), une bibliothèque et un petit parc qui faisait office d'espace botanique pour les personnes souhaitant prendre des cours de jardinage (Après tout, l'art se retrouve partout). Néanmoins, sa réputation n'était plus à refaire, puisque le taux de réussite de ses jeunes était supérieur à 90%, et le corps enseignant avait à cœur de pousser ses élèves de leur arrivé jusqu'à l'obtention de leur diplôme. De toute façon en plus de ça, Maggy n'était pas du genre à se fier aux apparence, alors elle n'avait pas besoin que son université fasse la taille de Versailles.

La fac ne disposant pas d'uniforme imposé, elle possédait une grande diversités culturel et vestimentaires. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, Rosalya accompagnée du jeune homme aux yeux vairons arrivaient sans la voir dans sa direction, revêtue de leurs désormais habituelles tenues victorienne.

À peine eu elle fait un pas pour les rejoindre qu'un ronronnement caractéristique et reconnaissable entre miles se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la rue. Maggy depuis toute petite avait toujours raffolé des grosses motos, surtout celles dans le genre rider. Son père en possédait plusieurs dont une noir mat magnifique. Alors quand la cylindré s'arrêtera dans un crissement de gravier à quelques mètres d'elle, elle ne pu que tomber en admiration devant le bijoux qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Une CB1000R, d'un rouge tirant sur le bordeaux avec l'avant semblable à une gueule de panthère. Une merveille ! Et ne parlons pas de l'homme qui venait d'enjamber le monstre pour poser pied à terre, il avait l'air tout aussi canon. La jeune fille le détailla de haut en bas, admirative. D'abord une paire de rangos noir qui devait avoir quelques kilomètres au compteur, un jean délavé et un t-shirt noir mettant en valeur un torse de toute évidence musclé qui vous donnait uniquement envie d'un passer la main, comble du bonheur sur ce même haut le logo de son propre groupe préféré "Dead Souls" trônait fièrement. Ça y est, elle était amoureuse. Une moto, un homme bien fait avec des bons goûts musicaux, il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Alors quand l'inconnue leva les mains et entrepris d'enlever son casque, Maggy était au comble de l'excitation, comme une gamine devant le père Noël. Sauf que le père Noël n'était décidément pas aussi sexy.

Mais comme un retour de flamme, elle sortie tout aussi brusquement de son rêve qu'elle y était entrée. Car cette crinière d'un rouge flamboyant encadrant un visage parfais et ô combien souriant, ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. El diablo, alias Castiel.

Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez embarrassante, le rocker lui décocha un sourire moqueur quand il croisa son regard. De toute évidence il n'avait pas perdu une miette des expressions qui s'était reflété sur le visage de Maggy.

« - Ferme la bouche, gamine. T'es déjà pas bien gâté par la nature (un mouvement de tête vers sa poitrine illustra ses propos), alors essaye au moins d'avoir l'air intelligente.

- Ravie de te revoir, moi aussi. Décidément, l'image que j'ai de toi ne va pas en s'améliorant. Ah, et si ma poitrine te dérange à ce point, pourquoi t'arrête pas tout simplement de la fixer ?

- En faite je me demandais simplement si je ne m'étais pas trompé. T'es un mec et t'es gay en faite, c'est ça ? Ce qui explique pourquoi t'as pas de seins.

Même si son commentaire l'avait vexé, elle n'en laissa rien paraître, et changea tout simplement de sujet.

- Au faite ta moto, tu l'as piqué à qui ?

- T'es du genre adepte des clichés alors. Je met des rangos donc je vole obligatoirement. Désolé gamine, mais celle ci à été acquis en toute légalité, rala-t-il tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Aucun rapport avec tes pompes, je pensais plus à ton caractère de merde. Et arrête de m'appeler gamine, tu veux.

- Pas de problème, microbe.

Un sourire en coin étirait maintenant ses lèvres, et ses yeux semblaient brillé un peu plus. De toute évidence, il prenant vraiment du plaisir à la voir fulminer devant lui.

- Je te paris ce que tu veux qu'avant la fin du second semestre, c'est moi qui serait a ta place devant ces grilles. Et c'est toi qui gobera des mouches en me voyant.

- Avant la fin du second trimestre hein... Lui répondit-il, visiblement de plus en plus amusé.

_Oh oh, j'ai parlé un peu trop vite sur ce coup là..._ En plus de sentir les problèmes venir à des kilomètres vis à vis de cette histoire de « paris », sa réponse n'avait visiblement pas eu l'effet escompter sur le jeune homme... Maggy se surprise a se demander s'ils disposaient de cours pour "répondre au tac au tac" dans cette fac.

- Je relève le paris alors, et pour ce qui est du "tout ce que tu veux", j'y réfléchirais le moment venu...»

Il avait l'air maintenant visiblement très content de la tournure des événements. Ce qui n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout le cas de Maggy. Alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer quelque chose, pour de toute évidence s'enfoncer un peu plus, Castiel fit mine de s'élancer tout en l'ignorant en direction de la fac. Il s'arrêta néanmoins à sa hauteur, et toujours sans un seul regard, lui lança :

"Au fait, microbe..

- Arrête de m'appe..

- ... La prochaine fois que l'envie te prendra de me faire passer "un bisous", viens me voir toi même. »

Son regard avait brusquement changé, il s'était fait plus chaud et prédateur. Maggy ne pu détacher des yeux le bout de langue qui passait et repassait sur sa lèvre inférieur, sans s'en rendre compte elle s'était rapproché de lui comme hypnotisé et dévorait avec convoitise les lèvres maintenant brillante qui lui faisait fasse. C'est le rictus moqueur qui apparu sur le visage de Castiel qui la ramena brusquement à la réalité. Après avoir vu passer Maggy par toutes les nuances de rouge possible et imaginable, il s'éloigna une bonne fois pour toute sans un regard pour la jeune fille pantelante qu'il laissa derrière lui.

« MAGGY ! Tu tombe bien, je te cherchais !

Encore un peu sonné de son altercation avec Castiel, Maggy laissa s'écouler plusieurs longues secondes, le regard perdue dans le vide avant de finalement tourner la tête vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé. 

- Oh, Rosalya... Je, euh, vraiment ?

- T'es toute rouge, t'es sur que ça va ?

- Oui, pas de problème, un léger étourdissement ! Mais ça va mieux. Alors, comme ça tu me cherchais ? La rassura-t-elle, tachant de cacher au mieux l'incompréhension qui la saisissait.

- Tant mieux. Oui, je voulais te présenter Lysandre, tu te souviens il était aussi avec moi à la pizzeria ? Donc Lysandre, Maggy. Et Maggy, Lysandre.

Lysandre, peu courant comme prénom, mais c'était jolie à entendre. Maggy lui adressa un sourire timide, avant de lui faire part de sa réflexion.

- Enchantée de faire ta connaisse, et merci pour le compliment. Il vient du grec, mes parents adoraient cette période de l'histoire, c'était d'ailleurs le prénom d'un commandant spartiate.

- Rien à voir avec ton style vestimentaire alors ! Constata-t-elle.

- Non, ça... c'est un plaisir personnel.

- Et Rosalya et toi avez vraiment du style. »

Tandis que Lysandre rougissait légèrement en la remerciant, Rosalya attrapa le bras de notre petite blonde en clamant haut et fort à quel point elle était «adorable » et « mignonne ». C'est donc bien accompagné que Maggy se rendit dans le bâtiment principal quand la cloche annonça le début des cours.

_Salle 24B... Droite, gauche, tout droit. Ah, voilà, c'est là_. Deux détours de plus, et elle aurait bien finit par se perdre! Ça aurait été vraiment stupide d'arriver en retard à son premier cours sous prétexte que cette fac était plus grande que ce qu'elle en avait l'air. D'ailleurs, à son grand damne, Rosalya et Lysandre n'étaient pas dans la même classe qu'elle pour ce cours ci. Et à la vu du nombres de personnes déjà présente dans la salle quand elle poussa la porte, Maggy aurait bien eu besoin de quelqu'un avec elle pour braver la foule.

Repérant une chaise libre au fond à gauche, coté vitre, elle s'y dirigea d'un pas vif en espérant passer inaperçue. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne fut pas assez rapide (et discrète). Une autre blonde, lourdement maquillée suivie de deux pot de peinture, une asiatique à l'air amer et une brune moqueuse, s'était décalé sur la droite pour lui bloquer le passage.

« - Hey, les filles ! Qu'avons nous là... Une nouvelle, perdue dans la fosse au lion. On dirait bien qu'on viens de se trouver un nouveau jouet.

Les deux pimbêches ricanement, sans réel plaisir mais plus par automatisme. De toute évidence, la bimbo blonde était la petite chef du groupe.

- Je t'ai vu avec Castiel ce matin, chasse gardé et ne l'oublie pas, cracha elle tout en lui attrapant le bras.

- Et c'est censé m'intéresser à quel moment exactement ? »

Maggy dégagea son bras de l'emprise de la blonde d'un mouvement brusque, avant de s'éloigner jusqu'à sa table. Une fois qu'elle eu posée ses affaires sur la dite table, elle vit du coin de l'oeil les trois pestes sortir de la classe. Soulagée, elle se laissa tombée lourdement sur sa chaise et saisie son emploi du temps fraîchement imprimé. _C'est quoi son problème à celle là exactement...Cervelle desséchée par les UV ?!_

C'est en soupirant qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa liste de cours. Avant tout, il faut bien savoir que Sweet Amoris est une fac...particulière. Ici, il faut d'abord faire une année sans se spécialisé, les cours sont variés, allant des simples maths jusqu'à l'histoire de la peinture, en passant par des cours de musique, chant et j'en passe. Pour ce qui le désire aussi, il existe des options comme des cours pour la création de site ou de jeu informatique, composition florale. Ensuite seulement, la seconde année une fois que l'élève à bien ciblé son domaine il se spécialise. Et là, les cours sont beaucoup plus orienté vers un domaine précis. Après, libre à chacun de faire le nombre d'année qu'il désir en fonction du niveau recherché.

Pour aujourd'hui, la première heure était réservé aux présentations, histoire de faire connaissance avec ses futurs camarades.. En parlant de futur camarade, un retardataire entra sans aucune discrétion dans la classe, malgré le fait que la cloche ai arrêté de sonner il y a déjà 10 bonnes minutes. Par chance pour lui, la personne chargée de les accueillir était elle aussi, en retard. Ainsi son arrivé passa tout simplement inaperçue dans le brouhaha actuel. Reportant son attention sur son planning, Maggy sursauta en sentant la chaise à ses cotés s'écarter brusquement et un jeune homme s'écraser dessus avec autant de classe qu'elle plus tôt.

« - Essaye même pas d'me causer, compris?, grogna-t-il avant de poser sa crinière rouge dans ses bras sans même lui adresser un regard. »

Décidément, ce mec à un sérieux problème de bipolarité. C'est quoi son jeu de « je t'aime, moi non plus » ?. Bien décidé à le prendre au mot, notre blondinette riva de nouveau ses yeux sur son emploi du temps en tachant de faire abstraction de la boule de nerf à coté d'elle. L'arrivée d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, à l'air strict et coiffé d'un chignon d'où s'échappait de multiples mèches folle l'aida dans son travail. Vu le silence respectueux qui s'instaura de suite, il devait s'agir de la directrice de l'établissement en personne. Elle prit finalement la parole après s'être emparée d'une pile de feuille.

« - Tout d'abord, veillez m'excuser pour mon retard, l'un de nos enseignant étant malade, nous sommes un peu débordée. Bien, comme j'ai déjà expliqué à une classe avant vous, il n'y aura pas de professeur pour diriger ce cours, vous travaillerez par binôme, et allez changer de partenaire toutes les 10 minutes. Pour ce faire, je vous distribue des feuilles comportant des questions prédéfinie pour vous aidez dans cette tache.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Mme Briver (car c'était en effet son nom) distribua une feuille à chacun des élèves présent dans la salle. Arrivant à leur hauteur, Maggy pu remarquer l'air pincé qu'arbora la directrice en remarquant le comportement de son voisin de table. Néanmoins elle ne fit aucun commentaire, et se contenta de poser une feuille devant lui.

-Bien, comme il me reste 2 autres classe à voir, je vais vous laissez démarrer. N'oubliez surtout pas de changer de partenaire à chaque fois que ce minuteur sonnera. »

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée dans le couloir, que les conversations reprirent entrechoqué de grincement de chaise. Visiblement, chacun avait décidé de jouer le jeu, et s'était mis en face d'un autre élève. Osant un coup d'œil rapide sur sa gauche, la jeune fille ne pu qu'esquisser une grimace en voyant que son « binome » n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« - Castiel …, osa t'elle néanmoins. Je suppose que tu ne compte pas me poser de questions ?

- Quelle perspicacité, tu veux une médaille pour avoir trouvé ça toute seule ?

Il s'était redressé quelques secondes après que Maggy lui ai posé la question, et c'est d'un ton acerbe qu'il lui avait répondu.  
- Oui, en chocolat de préférence, merci.

Si le jeune homme avait tiqué, il n'en laissa néanmoins rien paraître mais laissa échappé un sourire en coin avant de lui répondre.

- Ça y est, madame s'est enfin décidé à avoir un minimum de réparti ? C'est pas trop tôt, par contre, tu pourrais tout de même faire mieux, c'est du bas de gamme là, microbe.

- Disons que je m'abaisse à ton niveau, lui rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton.»

Ignorant complètement sa dernière remarque, le rocker lança un coup d'œil autour de lui, avant d'attraper son sac qu'il avait négligemment jeté contre son pied de chaise et se leva visiblement avec la ferme intention de se faire la belle. Mais au moment ou il allait atteindre la porte, un autre garçon à peine plus petit que lui pénétra dans la pièce, lui bloquant involontairement le passage. Blond, avec un air doux et affublé d'une cravate sur une chemise blanche , il avait l'air d'être ce genre de personne à pas chercher la reconnaissance mais sympathique et sociable ( et accessoirement avoir de très bonnes notes).

Castiel se hérissa instantanément en avisant de la présence du cravateux, et lui lança une pique que le jeune homme lui retourna de suite. Maggy était trop loin pour entendre leur échange, mais visiblement il existait une personne que le rebelle appréciait encore moins qu'elle... Peu désireuse d'être surprise à les esprionner, elle reporta son attention sur la liste de question que lui avait donné la directrice. Prénom, age.. Qui donc aurait eu besoin d'une feuille pour penser à poser ce genre de question dans une conversation normal entre deux jeunes de la même classe?

Déconcertée, elle posa son menton dans la paume de sa main et laissa son regard s'évader par la fenêtre.

« - Excuse moi, tu n'as pas de binôme ?

Ne s'attendant pas à être interpellé, Maggy sursauta en s'entendant apostrophé.

- Ça va ? Je ne voulais pas te surprendre !

- Aucun problème, j'étais un peu dans la lune... Et oui, mon binôme s'est éclipsé, l'idée de connaître mon âge ne l'intéressait visiblement pas, pouffa t'elle.

- Étonnant de sa part... Moi c'est Nathaniel, je suis l'un des cinq délégué principaux de la fac. Donc si tu a besoin d'un renseignement ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'hésite pas !

- Ravie de te rencontrer, monsieur le délégué principal. Je m'appelle Maggy Ash. Et comme tu peux le voir, ce dont j'aurais bien besoin maintenant, c'est d'un partenaire pour faire connaissance, lui répondit elle, tout en agitant la feuille des questions.

- J'imagine, mais désolé, je dois faire une ronde dans les classes pour vérifier que tout le monde joue bien le jeu. Néanmoins, je peux te dire que j'ai 20 ans, je suis née un 26 janvier (Donc verseau). Sinon, j'aime les romans policier et je ne supporte pas les sucreries, s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire candide avant de s'éclipser lui aussi. »

Cette échange avec Nathaniel lui avait remonté le moral, c'est donc de meilleure humeur qu'elle enchaîna les présentations avec 3 autres élèves, Violette une jeune fille timide passionné de peinture (comme elle) aux beaux cheveux parme et à l'air très doux, Armin un fan d'informatique et jeu vidéo qui avait bien l'intention de crée sa propre plate forme de jeu et enfin Alexy le frère jumeau de celui ci surexcité et très bavard persuadé d'être le prochain « Karl Lagerfeld », et tout ceci avant que la cloque ne sonne une dernière fois. Ramassant ses affaires, elle sortit donc accompagnée d'Armin avec qui elle parla jeu vidéo tout en se rendant au prochain cours, qu'ils avaient heureusement en commun.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans que Maggy ne se rende compte de rien, et elle se retrouva bien vite dans le self noir de monde du second bâtiment avant d'avoir pu dire « ouf ». Finalement il s'avéra que les trois élèves qu'elle avait rencontré à son premier cours était aussi amis avec Lysandre et Rosalya puisque les deux élèves les rejoignirent dans la queue.

Une fois que ce fut leur tour, ils s'emparèrent de sandwich pour pouvoir manger dehors, sous les saules du parc. C'était apparemment le lieu de rendez vous puisque trois autres filles les attendaient déjà là bas.

Iris une jolie rousse assez tête en l'air que Maggy trouva tout de suite très sympathique, Melodie l'une des cinq délégué principaux dont lui avait parlé Nathaniel, elle devait d'ailleurs sérieusement craqué pour le blond puisqu'elle n'arrêta pas de rougir à chaque fois que Maggy prononçait le nom du jeune homme. Et enfin Kim, une jolie métisse qui la surnomma « petite » tout le temps qu'ils restèrent dehors.

Le parc était beaucoup plus imposant vu de l'intérieur puisqu'il entourait totalement la fac et se composait de plusieurs parties à thème, c'était les élèves de troisième année tourné vers le paysagisme qui s'en occupait.

Celle ou les jeunes déjeunaient actuellement était une représentation d'un superbe jardin japonais, avec des chemins de pierres espacés qui serpentaient tantôt dans le sable, tantôt dans l'herbe. Des bosquets de divers arbre aux feuillages allant du vert au rouge ainsi que de superbes sakuras malheureusement déjà fleurit, ajoutaient de multiples pointes de couleurs harmonieuses au paysage. Et pour finir, un impressionnant pont japonais d'un beau bordeaux enjambait une rivière contenant de multiples carpe Koi. L'atmosphère était relaxante et un sourire ravie ne quitta pas les lèvres de notre blondinette allongée dans l'herbe pendant les deux heures qu'ils passèrent ensemble à refaire le monde, créant sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, les bases d'une solide amitié.

La seconde moitié de journée passa tout aussi vite que la première, et c'est d'un pas guilleret, les écouteurs de son ipod fiché dans les oreilles qu'elle emprunta le chemin du retour. N'ayant pas vraiment le cœur à s'enfermer tout de suite, elle s'arrêta au beau milieu de la promenade ou elle déambulais actuellement et emprunta un petit escalier de pierre pour se rendre à la plage qui bordait la dite-promenade. Enlevant ses chaussures, elle s'avança jusqu'à l'extrême limite et laissa l'eau lui léchés les pieds avant de faire demi tour et s'asseoir dans le sable. Concentrée sur les basses sourde de la chanson en cours, elle laissa son esprit se perdre dans l'écumes de des vagues en face d'elle. La proximité du dit-océan était la seconde raison qui l'avait poussé à emménager à Sweet Amoris, la première étant bien sur son université. Malgré sa peau pâle de blonde, et le fait qu'elle ne raffolait pas du soleil, Maggy avait toujours voulu vivre dans le sud.

Somnolant, elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite provenait uniquement de son oreille gauche, mais qu'il y avait quelqu'un à son côté. Bien décidé à faire part au voleur de son mécontentement, elle tourna son visage vers l'inconnue mais s'arrêta dans son mouvement. L'écouteur bien installé dans son oreille, les bras tendue derrière lui pour retenir son poids, et les yeux fermés, Castiel profitait du soleil, l'air pour une fois serein.

Maggy se replaça confortablement, les bras autour des jambes qu'elle avait replier contre sa poitrine et ferma à son tour les yeux, savourant le moment et l'odeur à la fois musqué qui se dégageait du rocker, et celle plus salé de l'étendue d'eau devant elle. Pour une raison inconnue, la présence du jeune homme ne la dérangea nullement, et la curiosité qu'elle avait à son égard passait outre son comportement de ce matin. Il y aura sûrement d'autres instant plus adaptée pour lui faire part de son mécontentement.

Pour le moment, elle était bien là, avec lui et l'océan.

* * *

Tadam !

Un coup d'oeil sur ma checklist :

- Chapitre 2 : Fais.

J'espère qu'ils vous plaira comme le premier et vous donnera toujours envie de lire ma fiction, en tout cas moi je prends vraiment du plaisir à l'écrire.

Sur ce, une petite review pour vos impressions ne fait de mal à personne (et surtout pas à moi), donc n'hésitez pas !

Kanny, qui file au travail.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Auteur** : Kannybal

**Bêta** : Madame Grey, votre soutien et vos encouragements sont une réelle motivation pour moi ! A plus, bébé.

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Castiel/OOc

**Disclaime**r : L'univers d'Amour sucré ne m'appartient (toujours) pas !

**D**_ésolé du retard pour la publication de ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis qui m'ont un peu cassé mon élan pour écrire, je vous avoue... Mais pas de panique, l'envie est revenue et le chapitre suivant est déjà bien entamé !_  
_Par contre les p'tits chats, n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont l'unique moyen que j'ai pour savoir si mon travail vous plaît ou pas, alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, même si ça ce résume à quelques mots. Et puis, ça motive carrément quoi ! :D_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se déroula sans nouveaux événements notable. Ambre et sa clique s'était contenté de regard dédaigneux quand elle les avaient croisé dans les couloir, et Maggy s'intégrait de mieux en mieux dans son nouveau cercle d'amis. Pour ce qui était de Castiel, il avait remit son masque de garçon lunatique et n'avait jamais mentionné l'épisode du banc, a tel point que la jeune fille se demanda si elle n'avait pas finit par rêver de la faille qu'il lui avait laissé voir ce soir la.

Cerise sur le gâteau, elle terminait les cours à midi aujourd'hui. C'est donc d'humeur enjouée que la jeune fille sortie du lit en ce vendredi matin ensoleillée. Reprendre le rythme de l'école n'avait pas été aussi difficile qu'elle se l'était imaginée même si les devoirs avaient été une besogne dont elle avait savouré l'absence durant les deux années qu'elle avait passé dans le monde du travail.

Petit déjeuner, douche, s'habiller était un rythme routinier qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur, c'est donc vêtue d'un short en jean et débardeur à tête de mort qu'elle se présentera sur le perron, sac à l'épaule et lunette de soleil sur le nez. Même à 7h30 le soleil était déjà bien présent en bord d'océan, et les rayons faisait ressortir toute les couleurs de l'été... Enfonçant ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle se préparait à s'élancer quand un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention. Enfin, plutôt un mouvement ET un vacarme monstre. Décidément, discrétion n'était pas le deuxième prénom de Castiel. Et c'est deux par deux qu'il descendait les marches menant à la cours de la maison. Vêtue d'un jean noir troué, et d'une chemise noir sur un débardeur bordeaux, il était assez... Craquant.

« - Tu m'attendais, microbe ?, la taquina t'il d'emblée.

- Bien sur, je savais pas quoi faire de ma matinée, alors je me suis dis « Tiens, pourquoi est ce que je poirote pas devant chez dans l'espoir qu'il m'accorde 5 minutes de son temps ô combien précieux et me lance dix vannes à la minute ».

Elle avait fait mine de se regarder les ongles d'un air totalement désintéressée pendant toute sa petite tirade, et l'avait conclus d'un sourire purement ironique.

- On va voir si tu fais toujours autant la maligne dans cinq minutes, attends moi la. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il fit demi tour. La curiosité qui animait la jeune fille suffit a étouffer sa conscience qui lui hurlait de ne pas se laisser traiter comme un chien à qui on dit "Pas bouger !". En parlant de chien, elle apercevait debout contre le rebord de fenêtre ouverte, le beauceron qui aboyait dans sa direction.

« - Bonjour a toi aussi, sac à puce !, rit elle en avisant de la mine contrarié de l'animal qui n'appréciait visiblement toujours pas le surnom. »

Peu de temps après, elle aperçue de nouveau du mouvement à la fenêtre, Castiel venait de faire descendre son chien avant de la fermer après lui avoir décoché un sourire moqueur Made in « Je suis un connard, je m'aime et j'adore te faire m'attendre là ». Puis plus rien pendant cinq bonnes minutes. De plus en plus agacé, Maggy finit par s'asseoir sur le perron et se mordilla les ongles.

Voyant le jeune homme, enfin revenir, Maggy ne pu se retenir, après s'être relevé brusquement, de lancer un :

« - Pas trop tôt, qu'est ce que t'es lent, on va finir par être à la bourre !

- T'arrête décidément jamais de râler ? C'que vous pouvez être chiante les gonzesses ! Moi qui voulais être sympa.

Et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il agita son bras devant elle qu'elle remarqua le casque de moto qui y était accroché. Noir avec des inscription rouge, il semblait pile à sa taille. D'un mouvement fluide, il lui lança et s'éloigna en direction de sa moto garé en dehors de la propriété. D'abord stupéfaite, Maggy resta interdite devant le casque maintenant dans ses mains, avant qu'un éclatant sourire n'éclaire ses traits. Elle s'élança finalement au petit pas de course à la suite du rocker, ravie.

- Bon, tu gueule pas, tu t'accroche pas à moi comme une possédée, et pas de mouvement brusque, compris ?

- Pour qui tu me prends, tu crois vraiment que c'est la première fois que je monte derrière quelqu'un ?

- Ah ouais 'scuse, en même temps avec la poitrine que t'as, j'oublie tout le temps que t'es une grande fille.

Bordel, mais il a vraiment un problème avec les seins ma parole_. Ok, je ne fais pas un bonnet D, mais je ne suis absolument pas une planche à pain_, rumina t elle en croisant les bras. Remarquant qu'elle boudait, Castiel lui fit une pichenette sur le nez avant d'enfourcher sa moto. Éberluée, Maggy resta quelques instants immobile avant de pester et le rejoindre. Il bidouilla deux trois petites choses, enfila ses gants et son casque et replia la béquille d'un coup de pied précis tout en redressant la moto. Maggy devait bien s'avouer que la classe et l'aisance qu'il dégageait sur sa moto ne la laissait franchement pas indifférente.

- T'attends le déluge ou quoi ?

Était ce vraiment une bonne idée que de lui avoué ses pensées ? Non. Absolument non. Alors elle se contenta d'enfiler elle aussi son casque et d'enjamber le bolide avec autant d'assurance, ou tout du moins elle l'espérait, que lui. Une fois bien en place, elle piqua un fard en constatant que la bécane ne disposait pas de prises pour les mains. _Oh non, me dites pas que..._

- Hey microbe, c'est pas toi qui râlait sur l'heure là ? Alors attrape ma taille et arrête de faire ta coincée. »

Il lisait dans ses pensées en plus ? Tout en le maudissant, elle noua ses bras autour de sa taille et colla sa poitrine contre son dos. La gêne qu'elle ressentit fut vite balayer par les papillons qui dansèrent un tango endiablé dans son estomac. _Tu le connais depuis moins d'une semaine ma vieille, contrôle toi..._ Et à ce moment là, elle aurait pu parier sa fortune (quelle n'avait pas) qu'il était entrain de se marrer, même si elle ne l'entendait pas.

Fidèle à lui même, il fit rugir le moteur plusieurs fois, histoire de bien montrer à tout le voisinage qu'en plus de prendre du plaisir à les réveiller, il avait un gros joujou entre les jambes, avant de s'engager dans la circulation. Au bout de quelques mètres, Maggy s'autorisa une petite prière et prit un soin tout particulier à ne pas hurler ou se crisper contre lui. Prudence n'était décidément pas non plus, son deuxième prénom. Visiblement très confiant en ses talents de conducteur, il zigzaguait entre les voitures et prenait les virages aussi penché que les motards dans les circuit. Notre blondinette ne pu retenir un cri quand ils dépassèrent l'université à toute allure. _Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne s'arrête pas, bordel ? On est déjà à la bourre !_ Agacée, elle resserra ses cuisses contre les siennes, en espérant qu'il comprenne sa pensée. Pour toute réponse il leva une main gantée et lui fit un trois avec ses doigts. _Trois quoi ? Trois minutes, trois mètres ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fou..._

Finalement, il s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes sur le bas coté au plus haut point de la ville, et elle en profita prestement pour descendre et enlever son casque.

« - A quoi tu joue exactement ? On est déjà à la bourre et toi tu... »

Castiel s'était rapproché après avoir lui aussi ôté son casque et l'avait arrêté en pleine tirade à l'aide d'une nouvelle pichenette sur le nez avant de la prendre par les épaules et la faire pivoté face au vide. _Qu..quoi.. Waouw !_ La vue sur la ville entière et l'océan d'ici était merveilleuse, de multiples petits de couleurs brillait de partout, et même si le soleil était déjà sortie de derrière les montagnes depuis un moment, ses rayons apportait des touches rose tirant sur l'orangé à l'étendue d'eau, rajoutant un petit quelque chose à la beauté du spectacle.

Aucun des deux ne prononça un mot durant le temps qu'ils passèrent à admirer la scène. Le retour jusqu'à la fac fut plus détendue, Castiel roulait plus lentement et elle se rendit compte que c'était pour lui montrer ça qu'il s'était comporté comme un idiot. Ça aurait pu être vraiment mignon, si la cloche n'avait pas déjà sonné depuis quinze bonne minute quand ils franchirent les grilles de l'université.

« - Non, non, non, j'ai tout les cours de la matinée d'histoire de l'art et je sais même pas ou se trouve la classe !, protesta-t-elle tout en rangeant l'emploi du temps qu'elle avait sortie.

- Destress, on est dans le même cours ce matin.

- Est c'est censé me rassurer à quel moment exactement ?

- Et bien si madame à si peur de se faire engueuler, on aura qu'à dire que c'était de ma faute !, pesta-t-il tout en accélérant l'allure.

- Hors de question, si ta petite copine va encore me sauter à la gorge si elle apprends qu'on est venu ensemble !, s'exclama-t-elle tout en le rattrapant avant de piler. Pourquoi tu t'arrête comme ça, j'ai faillis te rentrer dedans !

- Ma petite copine ? Attends, tu parle de qui là ?

- Quoi ? Tu sais même pas avec qui tu sors ? Le pot de peinture là, euh... Ambre, je crois. (C'est fou ce qu'elle m'avait marqué)

Il la dévisagé maintenant comme si un troisième œil lui avait poussé au milieu du front.

- T'as perdue des neurones en route ou quoi ? Tu pense vraiment que c'est mon genre de nana ?

- Qu'est ce que je suis censé en savoir moi, ça me paraissait logique vu comme elle m'as agressé lundi après nous avoir vu... Euh, discuter.

Elle lui lança un regard noir quand il ricana au mot « discuter ». Et ils reprirent leur route.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi cette furie m'as prise la tête en m'faisant une scène pas possible ce jour là.

Ça explique sa mauvaise humeur alors.

- Donc t'es pas avec elle...

Le jeune homme finit par se stopper devant la porte de leur cours, et il retourna vers elle, son sourire en coin bien placé et un sourcil levé avant de de se pencher et lui susurrer à l'oreille sur le même ton chaud que lundi :

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse, je suis à ton goût? »

Rougissant furieusement, elle perdit de nouveau ses moyens et ne su rien répondre de cohérent. Décidément, elle qui était plutôt du genre à être sur d'elle, ce mec la rendait vraiment vulnérable.

Histoire d'en rajoute une couche, il lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de pousser la porte. Comme prévu, ils se firent tout les deux copieusement réprimandé et Maggy aperçue du coin de l'œil, Ambre fulminer de rage. Heureusement pour elle, comme si le destin avait pitié d'elle, elle se retrouva à une table loin de Castiel et la blonde furibonde. Posant ses affaires le plus discrètement possible, histoire de ne pas se faire remarquer une fois de plus, elle prit place et sortit une feuille et un stylo. Les trois premières heures passèrent relativement vite, à comparé aux cours d'histoire général du lycée, l'étude de l'art était très captivante, mais elle décrocha quand même à la quatrième.

Laissant son esprit une fois de plus vagabondé, elle gribouilla des petits dessin sur sa feuille. C'est sa mère qui lui avait transmis son don, et c'était dans cette branche qu'elle avait voulu depuis toute petite se diriger. Mais maintenant que l'opportunité se présentait, elle hésitait avec l'écriture et le monde des romanciers. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Sweet Amoris, Maggy n'avait même pas eu une minute pour faire un point sur sa nouvelle vie. Entre les cours, Castiel et ses sortis du soirs entre amis, la jeune fille n'avait pas pu se reposer une minute. Mais le bilan était positif dans l'ensemble, les cours et la vie à l'université était très intéressant et la rencontre de Rosalya, Lysandre, Armin et les autres correspondait parfaitement à ce qu'elle recherchait ici. Quand à Castiel, il était un petit peu la cerise sur le gâteau même si ses sautes d'humeur la laissait perplexe. Elle en était à se dire qu'elle aurait bientôt à se trouver un petit boulot en plus, quand une boulette de papier atterrie sur son bureau. Jetant un coup d'œil anxieux au professeur qui lui tournait heureusement le dos, elle déplia le papier en priant pour que ce ne soit pas blondie qui se défoule sur elle.

*Très discret les gribouillage, en plus de cours de repartie, t'en veux pas pour apprendre à ignorer un cours correctement ?*

Aucun doute sur l'expéditeur, elle leva la tête et chercha une crinière rouge dans salle. Le rebelle était justement entrain de la fixer, son désormais célèbre sourire en coin rivé aux lèvres. Déchirant un bout de sa feuille, elle lui rédigea une rapide réponse avant de lui lancer le plus discrètement possible.

*Avec plaisir ô grand Castiel. Ça sera une excuse parfaite pour passer encore plus de temps à tes côtés puisque d'après un idiot je serais intéressé par toi...*

La nouvelle réponse ne se fit pas prier, et c'est un sourire un peu bête rivé aux lèvres qu'elle le parcouru rapidement des yeux.

*Ça tombe bien, j'allais justement te proposer un rencard entre midi et deux. Faut que je parle.*

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginé comme réponse, et elle releva la tête pour lui lancer un regard perplexe mais il l'ignorait totalement. Agacée, elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, et s'empara plutôt discrètement de son portable pour rédiger un rapide message à Rosalya.

Moi (11h12) : Holà beauté, m'attendez pas à midi, j'ai un petit quelque chose à faire.

Rosalya (11h13) : Salut toi ! Est ce que ce petit quelque chose à un rapport avec ton retard de ce matin ?

Mince, elle est beaucoup trop maline pour son propre bien...

Moi (11h15) : Possible, passe le bonjour aux autres ! On va manger un bout à la pizzeria ce soir ?

Rosalya (11h17) : Avec plaisir, je te laisse le dire à Castiel ;)

_Hey, c'est quoi ce clin d'oeil ?_ C'est en ronchonnant qu'elle rangea son portable dans sa veste, ratant le froncement de sourcil du dit Castiel qui n'avait pas manqué une goutte de la scène.

Le reste du cours se déroula avec une lenteur désespérante. Comme si le temps s'était lié contre elle, il sembla à Maggy que l'aiguille de l'horloge mettait deux fois plus de temps a avancer. Pas qu'elle avait hâte de savoir ce que lui voulait le rocker, mais presque. Le nez dans sa feuille, elle sursauta quand la cloche annonça la fin du cours. Du coin de l'œil elle repéra Castiel qui quittait la pièce et se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires pour sortir à sa suite. Le jeune homme l'attendait appuyé contre les casiers et peu plus loin et se décala d'un coup de rein pour venir à sa rencontre.

« - T'es curieuse à ce point, t'as pas peur que je te tende un piège avec mon rendez vous?

- Très, et figurez vous , que même avec vos airs menaçant, vous n'êtes pas plus effrayant qu'un petit caniche.

Un sourire en coin lui répondit, et il lui fit signe de le suivre. Le rocker l'entraîna dans un dédale de couloirs avant de s'immobiliser devant une porte ou s'affichait un énorme panneau "**défense d'entrée**".

- Je suppose que l'ont va bien sur rentrée ?

- Tu suppose bien, et puis bon, après tout les règles sont faites pour être transgressé, non ?, ricana t'il avant de sortir une clef de sa proche, et déverrouiller la porte.

- Après vous, m'dame.

- La galanterie ne te va pas du tout, tu le sais ça ?

- T'es bien une nana, jamais contente, soupira t'il. »

La porte ne menait pas a une pièce, comme l'avait imaginé Maggy, mais a un escalier étroit et mal éclairé. Escalier qui permettait d'ailleurs d'accéder au toit du bâtiment principal de la fac.

Une fois en haut, elle resta d'abord interdite, puis finit par s'élancer jusqu'à la rambarde, et poussa une exclamation stupéfaite en avisant de la vue. Pas aussi spectaculaire que celle de ce matin, elle n'en restait pas splendide. D'ici, on avait une vu parfaite sur tout le parc et ses différentes zones. Déjà que c'était magnifique de les traverser, mais alors vu du dessus...

« - Je devrais vraiment te suivre plus souvent, je ne savais pas qu'on avait une telle depuis la fac !

Un ricanement lui répondit, et Castiel s'assit dos à la rambarde, bientôt imité par Maggy.

- Je ne pense pas que tu m'aie seulement fais venir pour la vue, je me trompe ?

- Possible.

Un silence confortable s'ensuivit, ou Maggy finit même par fermer les yeux, savourant le petit vent frais qui lui caressait le visage et la chaleur du bras du jeune homme contre le sien. Elle sentit néanmoins au bout d'une dizaine de minute Castiel s'agiter contre elle.

- Tiens.

- Mh ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?, l'interrogea t'elle en prenant une feuille plié en quatre que lui tendait le rocker.

- Bah regarde, microbe !, s'impatienta t il.

Dépliant le papier, elle en parcouru rapidement le contenu avant d'éclater de rire.

- C'est la liste de question du premier jour, t'as vraiment garder ça ?, marmonna t elle entre deux éclats de rire.

- Ouais, bah si ça t'intéresse pas d'en savoir un peu plus sur moi, j'me tire !

- Ce que tu peux être chiant quand tu t'y met..., soupire t'elle, désespérée.

- Tu râle, tu râle, mais je suis encore sympa avec toi, hein! C'est toi qui me ris au nez quand j'essaye d'être cool.

- C'est vrai que tu m'as pas trop gueulé dessus depuis la rentrée, t'es comme ça avec toutes les petites nouvelles ?, le taquina elle.

- Ça dépend.

- Dépend de quoi ?

- Ça dépend je t'ai dis, bordel t'as tes règles ou quoi ? Non, préviens moi juste que je prévois une boite de tampon la prochaine fois !, s'exclama t'il en se relevant brusquement.

- Hey je te ferais signaler que c'est toi qui m'as demandé de venir, et c'est encore toi qui a sorti cette feuille. J'ai accepté ta proposition parce qu'on a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter réellement depuis lundi, donc si c'est pour t'énerver à la moindre question, je vais manger au self !

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle fit mine de s'éloigner avant d'être rattrapé par le jeune homme qui lui barra le passage.

- En plus d'être chiante, t'es susceptible, t'as vraiment un sale caractère ma parole.

Un sourire en coin conclus sa tirade, signe qu'il n'était pas vraiment sérieux.

- Ok, je te laisse une deuxième chance, mais cette fois ci, tu t'énerve pas !, s'exclama-t-elle en retournant s'asseoir.

- Je t'ai rien demandé, rumina-t-il dans sa barbe en la rejoignant.

- Bon alors, fais moi voir cette liste - Il lui tendit et ils tressaillirent quand leurs doigts se frôlèrent – Ouais, euh... Ah voilà. Ton âge ?

- J'ai un an de plus que toi, disons que mes absences en 1ere n'étaient pas apprécié de tout le monde, répondit-t-il avec nonchalance, comme on parle du temps.

- Hey, comment tu sais que j'ai 20 ans ?, s'exclama-t-elle, avec un froncement de sourcil.

- C'est l'âge de tout ceux dans cette fac qui n'ont jamais redoublé, non ?

- Ah... Ouais, c'est vrai. Maggy 0 – Stupidité 1. Mh,

Se sentent un peu bête, elle se mordilla la lèvre et ne dit plus rien. Le jeune homme en profita pour attraper son sac et en sortir un sac blanc. Devant le coup d'œil interrogateur de Maggy, il en sortit deux sandwich.

- T'as vraiment tout prévu ma parole ! », rit elle en attrapant le sandwich au poulet qu'il lui tendit.

Un nouveau sourire en coin lui répondit, et ils grignotèrent leur repas tout en continuant la liste. Ainsi, elle apprit qu'il s'était émancipé à l'âge de seize ans comme ses parents, très rarement à la maison, ne s'occupait de toute façon plus de lui. Il possédait plusieurs guitares – Maggy le trouva encore plus intéressant à cette nouvelle et il le remarqua puisqu'il n'hésita pas à la charrié – et pour finir, il faisait partie d'un groupe de Hardrock ou, sans surprise, il était guitariste et, plus surprenant, Lysandre chantait. Devant les yeux émerveillée de la jeune fille, il lui promit de l'inviter à leurs répétitions et ils finirent le reste de la pause repas à discuter de tout et rien, jusqu'à ce que la cloche annonce la reprise des cours.

« - En fin de compte t'es un peu comme ton beauceron, t'as l'air menaçant, tu gueule fort mais t'es pas mauvais dans ton genre. On va peut être réussir à faire quelque chose de toi, avec un peu de courage...

- Hey, ça veux dire quoi ça ?!

Devant la vision de la jeune fille maintenant allongé sur le dos en train de rire comme une bossus, Castiel fit mine d'être exaspérer, mais son sourire le trahissait.

- Tu finira par me dire un jour la raison de ce traitement de faveur ?

Maggy le vit lui jeter un regard en coin, et comme si le temps venait brusquement de s'arrêter ils se perdirent l'espace d'un instant dans les yeux de l'autre. Avant que Maggy n'esquisse un geste, il avait déjà détourner le regard, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

- On verra, si tu me fais pas trop chier d'ici la.

- Cool. »

Et elle se leva, lui tendant la main. D'abord étonné, il la saisit et la jeune fille mit toute sa, pseudo, puissance pour l'aider à se relever. Ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il ne lui résiste pas, elle tira trop fort et bascula en arrière emportant Castiel dans son élan. Ils se fixèrent, stupéfait pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Le rocker était allongé à moitié sur elle, appuyé sur les avants bras et Maggy ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Comme hypnotisé elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand Castiel approcha son visage du sien, il était envoûtant avec ses mèches rouge tombant devant ses yeux et accentuant la profondeur de son regard d'acier. Inconsciemment, les lèvres de la jeune fille s'entrouvrirent, et son souffle s'accéléra. Au moment ou elle pensait qu'il allait l'embrasser, le rocker dévia sa course et lui souffla d'une voix rauque à l'oreille :

« - T'es vraiment accro enfaîte...

Dans le genre retour brutal à la réalité, on fait pas mieux. Agacée contre elle même de son manque de résistance, elle le poussa brusquement et se releva en s'époussetant.

- On est encore en retard, moi je file, merci pour le repas. »

Et elle disparue, laissant Castiel seul, un sourire pour une fois naturel accroché aux lèvres.

Quand la cloche annonça la fin des cours, Maggy se dit vaguement, tout en rangeant ses affaires, que les journées ici passaient vraiment anormalement vite. Ou peut être était ce le simple fait qu'elle adorait ses nouveaux cours. Ou ses nouveaux amis. Ou sa nouvelle proie... Euh, bref. C'est en jetant un coup d'oeil à son portable, alors qu'elle avançait dans les couloirs, que la jeune fille réalisa qu'elle n'avait même pas prévenu Castiel du rendez vous de ce soir. Accélérant l'allure, elle se posta au portail qui délimité la fac, espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà sortie. Alors qu'elle scrutait la foule, Nathaniel vint dans sa direction.

« - Alors Maggy, ta première semaine de cours, c'était comment ?

- Rien à dire, c'était parfait ! Cette fac mérite vraiment sa réputation, même si la directrice est franchement flippante par moment, lui répondit-t-elle dans un rire, tout en calant une mèche qui l'agaçait derrière son oreille.

- C'est vrai qu'on peut pas dire qu'elle gère vraiment bien le stress... Tout le monde est presque sortie , j'allais fermer les grilles, t'attends quelqu'un ?, comme pour justifier ses propos il agita une clef sous les yeux de la jeune fille.

- Ouais, Castiel – Le jeune homme se crispa une seconde avant de reprendre un air enjoué – J'ai complètement zappé de le prévenir d'une sortie pour ce soir, alors j'espérais l'attraper avant qu'il ne sorte...

- Tu sais, je pense qu'il est déjà sorti depuis un moment, on peut pas dire qu'il soit du genre à traîner dans l'université après les cours...

Contrariée car il était évidant qu'il avait raison, Maggy se mit à se mordiller la lèvre inférieur tout en cherchant une solution. Jetant un coup d'oeil à son portable par la même occasion, elle ne remarqua pas que Nathaniel rougissait en la regardant se mordre les lèvres.

- Sinon, toi entant que délégué, tu dois avoir les numéros des élèves, non ?

- Oui, mais comme tu dois t'en douter, je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de donner ce genre d'information...s'excusa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Roh, je suis sur que si je lui avais demandé, il me l'aurait donné. Donc que ça vienne de toi ou de lui, ça reviens un peu au même, non ? Et tu me sauverais la vie, Rosy va me tuuuuer !, gémit-elle en lui faisant son regard de chien battue.

Il lui lança un regard compatissant avant de lui demander de l'attendre le temps de trouver ce fameux numéro. Elle n'eut pas à patienter longtemps avant qu'il revienne, un papier à la main. Enfin quelqu'un de rapide...

- T'assure Nathaniel, je te revaudrais ça à la première occasion !, » rit-t-elle en lui plantant un baiser bruyant sur un joue avant de tourner les talons et partir au petit pas de course jusqu'à son appartement, ratant encooore une fois la gène du garçon.

En chemin, elle recopia rapidement le numéro de Castiel dans son répertoire et tout en pouffant et se jurant de ne jamais lui passer son portable le nomma « tentation » avant de lancer une conversation.

Moi (17h25) : Salut beau gosse !

Tentation (17h26) : ?

Elle sourit dans le vide, et décida de jouer avec lui encore un peu.

Moi (17h28) : Avec toutes les... émotions forte ce qu'on a vécu ensemble aujourd'hui, je pensais que tu m'oublierais moins vite...

Tentation (17h28) : Toi par contre ça à l'air de t'avoir marqué. Mais tu sais que j'ai les moyens de te faire vivre d'autres émotions avec moi, disons plus... Intense et stimulante rien qu'avec 5 petites minutes de ton temps.

Jetant un regard incrédule à son portable, elle marmonna un « Il ne perds décidément pas le nord... » avant de lui répondre.

Moi (17h30) : Je ne suis pas sur qu'on puisse vivre quoi que ce soit d'intéressant en 5 minutes, mais bon, au moins tu assume parfaitement ta non-performance, c'est bien !

Satisfaite, mais craignant quand même rien qu'un petit peu la réponse de Castiel, elle fourra son portable dans sa poche, et se frotta vivement les bras. Même au bord de l'océan, on n'échappe décidément pas au froid... Et je vais pas tarder à ressortir les pantalons. C'est en soupirant et pestant contre le mauvais temps qu'elle franchit le portail de sa battisse. Farfouillant dans son sac, elle en sortit ses clefs et releva les yeux pour ouvrir sa porte. Elle resta quelques secondes le bras en l'air, les yeux écarquillées et la bouche entre ouverte, avant de recule précipitamment de deux pas. Confortablement installé contre sa porte, les bras croisés et un rictus moqueur accroché aux lèvres se tenait celui qu'elle aurait préféré éviter pendant au moins trois mois.. Oui, elle n'assumait absolument pas son sms.

« - J'imagine que tu te rends compte que tu joue complètement avec le feu ...

Devant le mutisme de la jeune fille, il enchaîna tout en se rapprochant d'elle à la manière d'un chat devant une souris... Non, plutôt un chat sauvage. Un chat sauvage dont on venait de remettre en cause la virilité et qui était prêt à nous démontrer le contraire.

- … Donc maintenant, tu vas assumé tes mots et venir t'y brûler.

Il lui avait murmuré d'une voix chaude cette dernière phrase à l'oreille, avant de coller son corps au sien. Elle ne pu empêcher son souffle de s'accélérer, et se maudit de lui donner ce qu'il recherchait quand elle l'entendit rire légèrement. Non, elle ne le laissera pas jouer avec elle, pas cette fois. Alors rassemblant le peu de lucidité et fierté qu'il lui restait, elle se décala en arrière, et lui attrapa la chemise avant le tirer brusquement contre elle en se redressant de tel manière que leurs bouches n'était qu'à quelque centimètre l'une de l'autre. Bordel , même son souffle est irrésistible...

- Qui te dit que c'est moi qui vais être la première à me consumer? Tu sais, Castiel – elle avait ronronné son prénom – tu n'a pas encore gagné et j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac... »

Jubilant devant l'expression stupéfaite du jeune homme, elle se recula de lui en s'assurant d'afficher un air chaud et sur d'elle avant de déverrouiller sa porte et engouffrer dans son appartement. Aussitôt la porte fermé, elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et se força à ne pas éclater de rire. Il risquait de l'entendre, et elle ne voulait absolument pas gâcher sa petite victoire. Qu'est ce qui m'a prit, il vas être deux fois pire maintenant...

Posant ses affaires, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et constata qu'il lui restait encore deux heures avant le rendez vo... Nooon elle avait encore oublié de prévenir Castiel pour ce soir! Attrapant son portable, elle s'allongea sur son lit et l'informa de la soirée en tachant d'être le plus détaché possible. Ensuite, elle se déshabilla et s'engouffra dans la douche. Laissant l'eau chaude la détendre, elle tacha de faire le point sur sa relation avec le jeune homme avant d'abandonner. Ses sentiments était décidément un vrai casse tête chinois puisque même s'il lui plaisait énormément, le caractère changeant du rocker l'empêchait de se projeter dans l'avenir avec lui. Voulait il déjà seulement d'une relation sérieuse ? Difficile de le dire... Et il n'en donnait pas vraiment l'impression. La soirée qui s'annonçait était l'occasion parfaite pour essayer de l'analyser, et c'est en s'enveloppant dans une serviette qu'elle se promit de résoudre avant la fin de l'année le mystère Castiel.

Bien décidé à jouer encore une carte ce soir, elle enfila un jean noir type enduit qui mettait ses formes en valeur, ainsi qu'un haut sans manche noir lui aussi dont le dos était transparent. Agrémentant sa tenue d'un sautoir et de boucle d'oreille représentant des hiboux fantaisiste, elle attrapa son lisseur et entreprit de lisser méticuleusement ses cheveux. Ce soir elle les laisseraient cascader dans son dos. Une fois satisfaite de son reflet, elle attaqua le maquillage. Un smooky eyes noir pas trop voyant pour mettre ses yeux verts en valeur, et une pointe de gloss rosé pour clôturer le tout, elle était fin prête ! Attrapant son portable pour vérifier l'heure -19h40- elle vit que Castiel lui avait répondu une heure plus tôt.

Tentation (18h34): Ok, on prends la moto. Rdv à 19h30 devant le portail.

Et un second message...

Tentation (18h48) Et soit à l'heure ou je viens te chercher par la peau du cul.

Et finalement un troisième...

Tentation (19h35) : T'es où bordel ?!

Oh, oh, le chat sauvage n'est pas patient apparemment.. Et pas de bonne humeur. Son petit manège aurait il fonctionné ? Elle jubila à cette pensée.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Driiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Woow, de très mauvaise humeur vu la façon dont il s'acharne sur la sonnette...

Néanmoins elle prit tout son temps pour lui ouvrir, et en avisant de la mine renfrogné qu'il affichait, lui fit un sourire innocent avant de se décaler pour le laisser rentrer.

« - Pas besoin de faire cette tête, j'avais pas vu tes messages..., lui dit elle avec une moue qui se voulait mignonne avant d'attraper une paire de bottines fine à talon qu'elle laça et enfiler sa veste en cuir.

- J'avais pas remarqué. »

Elle soupira en sentant les ondes négatives du jeune homme qui volait dans tout les sens, et attrapa son sac avant de le suivre dehors.

L'air s'était encore refroidie depuis qu'elle était revenue de la fac, et elle frissonna en fermant son blouson. Castiel le remarqua puisqu'il passa rudement son bras autour de ses épaules avant de l'attirer brusquement contre lui. Malgré le fait visible qu'il n'était pas du tout à l'aise, elle se dit que tout n'était peu être pas perdu avec lui... Et c'est blottie contre lui qu'elle se laissa escorter jusqu'à la moto.

La route se fit en silence, et elle profita du trajet pour admirer les lumières de la ville et les badaud circuler sur les trottoirs. Sweet Amoris avait quelque chose d'apaisant, et ce soir là, blottie contre le dos du jeune homme, elle tomba amoureuse de cette petite ville.

Ils se garèrent finalement devants la petite pizzeria ou leurs amis étaient déjà regroupés parlant avec animation. Seule Rosalya avait remarquée leur arrivée, et le regard qu'elle lança à Maggy en constatant qu'elle était venue avec lui, lui promis une longue discussion à venir qu'elle aurait préféré évité. Mettant pied à terre, elle retira son casque avant de secouer ses cheveux d'un mouvement de tête pour leurs redonner du volume. Une fois que le jeune homme eut retiré lui aussi son casque, elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant. Elle adorait toujours autant la moto. Remarquant du bordeaux -sa couleur préféré- elle attarda enfin son regard sur la tenue du rockeur et constata qu'une fois de plus il était totalement à son goût... Le fameux jean délavé qui lui allait à ravir, et un t-shirt tout simple bordeaux légèrement ajusté mettant en valeur les muscles qui roulaient dessous au fil de ses mouvements, relevant les yeux elle se perdit dans les deux billes grises qui la dévisageaient elle aussi. De toute évidence, lui aussi la trouvait à son goût vu le sourire coquin qu'il affichait.

C'est les joues en feu qu'elle rejoignit ses amis, suivit du jeune hommes. Après avoir fait le tour de tout le monde, et de multiples bises, elle engagea une discussion animé sur le dernier Assassin's creed avec Armin.

« - J'ai la dalle, alors pas que ça à foutre d'attendre pendant dix plombes que vous aillez finit de discuter !

Bousculant au passage Armin, Castiel s'engouffra dans le restaurant sous le regard stupéfait des deux gamers.

- Euuh... C'était quoi ça ? », s'inquiéta Maggy en se retournant vers les autres.

Un haussement d'épaule de la part de Lysandre lui répondit, et Rosalya lui articula discrètement le mot « jalousie ». Ignorant cette dernière, elle laissa Alexy l'attraper par les épaules et l'entraîner dans la pizzeria tout en lui expliquant à quel point les hommes peuvent être idiot. Ils repérèrent le rebelle installé une bière à la main dans le fond de la salle. Chacun prit place, et Maggy du se résoudre à s'installer à la dernière place libre, à gauche du ronchon. Prenant la commande de tout le groupe, Alexy se dirigea vers le bar, et vu le clin d'oeil qu'il leurs adressa, le blondinet entrain de servir était tout à fait à son goût et il comptait bien tenter sa chance. Armin soupira en secouant la tête, ronchonnant dans sa barbe contre son « dévergondé de frère ». La soirée se passa finalement très bien, Maggy se trouva de nombreux points commun avec Lysandre dont la musique et pu finir sa discussion avec Armin sous le regard méfiant de Castiel. En parlant de lui, elle avait un doute quand au non fait exprès de ses multiples rapprochements. Et que je te frôle avec mon bras, avec ma jambe.. Rah, elle avait du demandé plusieurs fois à Armin de répéter tant elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur sa discussion. C'est vers 22h, quand tout le monde se leva à tour de rôle pour aller payer sa part, que Maggy décocha un regard assassin à Castiel. Bien sur, il fit mine de ne pas comprendre, et lui lança un sourire innocent avant de se lever à son tour.

Quand il revint finalement, elle attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la caisse pour payer sa part.

« - Oui ?, c'était le fameux blondinet dont Alexy avait pu obtenir le numéro, qui les avaient encaissé.

- Il doit vous rester normalement une pizza et un oasis à payer, lui dit elle en sortant son porte monnaie.

- Mhh, non. Tout à déjà été réglé... Désolé.

- Bizarre, vous savez qui d'entre nous à payer deux pizza ?, le questionna-t-elle, perplexe.

- Et bien oui, c'est votre petit ami, là bas...

Joignant le geste à la parole, il avait désigné la porte d'un mouvement de tête. Maggy lança un coup d'oeil derrière elle, et à son grand étonnement c'est Castiel qui l'attendait, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. Sans son rictus, il est encore plus craquant...

- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon petit ami, enfin.. Bref. Bonne soirée, et merci pour le service ! »

Le serveur lui répondit par un sourire compréhensible, quoi que un peu moqueur du genre «Essaye pas de me faire croire ça... » et elle rejoignit Castiel.

« - J'avais pas spécialement besoin que tu me paye mon repas, mais merci.

- Le merci aurait suffit », grogna-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa moto.

Maggy quand à elle, retourna vers le petit groupe.

« - Bon, je vais vous dire au revoir, avant que mon preux chevalier ne parte sans moi...

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et Lysandre lui lança un regard compatissant. Après un rapide tour, et avoir promis à Armin de venir chez les jumeaux jouer à la console avec lui, elle s'apprêta à rejoindre Castiel avant d'être retenue par Rosy.

- Toi et moi, on va avoir une petite discussion ce week end, et ne fait pas semblant de ne pas voir mes appels, compris ?, lui assura-t-elle en lui tapotant le front du doigts.

- Compris, mon capitaine ! , rit-t-elle, en faisant le salue militaire.

- Allez, file. Il a l'air de plus en plus énervé..., déplora-t-elle avec une moue désolé.

- Il est tellement adorable », soupira Maggy.

Peu désireuse de déclencher sur elle les foudres du jeune homme, elle adressa un petit signe de main à Rosalya, trottina sur ses talons jusqu'à la moto et attraper le casque qu'il lui lança. Une fois équipé, elle grimpa dessus et se pelotonna contre le rockeur dans un soupire satisfait. Il lui caressa une main du bout des doigts, et ce contact l'électrisa complètement. Il n'est pas aussi énervé que ça visiblement...

Elle n'eut pas conscience du retour, bercé par les mouvements souples et la chaleur du motard, d'ailleurs elle faillit même perdre l'équilibre quand il se gara devant la maison. Elle était complètement claquée et ses talons la faisait souffrir, alors elle ne ronchonna même pas quand le jeune homme lui enleva ses chaussures et la prit sur son dos. Elle eu vaguement conscience qu'il mettait beaucoup de temps pour gravir ces marches jusqu'à sa porte.. _Attendez une seconde, il n'y a pas de marche jusqu'à chez moi.._.

« - Hey le chat, c'est pas par là chez moi, marmonna-t-elle, à mi-chemin entre la réalité et le sommeil.

- Perspicace... », ricana-t-il tout en se dégageant une main pour déverrouiller la porte.

Le rockeur ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, et il se dirigea de suite jusqu'à sa chambre. Maggy garda un œil ouvert, et pu constater une fois qu'il l'eut allongé sur son lit et allumé la lampe de chevet, que la pièce, bien qu'elle ne l'eut jamais imaginé, était à l'image du jeune homme. Froide et réconfortante à la fois. Des couleurs dur et sombre avec des meubles en wengé, un lit bas style asiatique prenait une partie du coté gauche, alors que que le mur de droite était en réalité un immense placard mural. Sous la fenêtre, en face de la porte s'étalait une impressionnante collection d'ampli de toute marque. En levant un peu plus les yeux, elle pu constater une multitudes de guitares accroché aux murs. Étouffant un bâillement, elle se redressa en tailleur dans le lit et sentit sa tête lui tourner. _Je crois que j'ai bel et bien chopée la crève... Ça sent l'automne à plein nez ça._

« - Tiens, bois ça microbe.

Une main tenant un verre venait brusquement de faire irruption dans son champ de vision, très réduit par la fatigue.

- Pas soif..., geignit-t-elle en repoussant sa main.

- C'est un médoc pour ton crâne, m'oblige pas à te le faire boire de force. Ta tête de déterré me donne pas envie de te toucher là...

Charmant. Jetant un coup d'oeil dans le miroir en face, elle constata qu'il exagérait sérieusement. _Ok, elle avait peu être un peu plus de cerne qu'avant le repas, mais de là à prendre peur..._ Consciente que le jeune homme faisait un effort surhumain en prenant soin d'elle, elle attrapera le verre et le bu d'une traite. Le goût amer du médicament lui fit esquissé une grimace, et Castiel ricana avant de lui reprendre des mains et le poser un peu plus loin.

- J'ai pas l'intention de dormir là, alors va falloir qu'on s'occupe...

- 'croyais que tu voulais pas m'toucher, murmura-t-elle en se calant sous la couette.

- Ça c'est clair, mais je pensais plus à regarder la télé, perverse.

Maggy le vit décaler un meuble à roulette en face du lit, effectuer quelques branchements avant de l'allumer, d'enlever chaussures et t-shirt et s'allonger à côté d'elle, sur les couvertures. La fatigue ne l'empêcha pas de contempler le torse qui s'offrait à ses yeux, et elle se retint de peu de passer la main sur les muscles fin qui se tendirent quand il croisa les bras derrière la tête, se calant sur son oreiller.

_Encore une série policière, y'en a bientôt une par chaîne..,_ se dit elle adoptant une position plus confortable.

- Pourquoi tu m'as amené chez toi ?

Le jeune homme lui lança un coup d'œil rapide avant de décroisé les bras et lui faire une pichenette sur le nez.

- Arrête de toujours poser trop de questions, et dors. Je vais rien te faire, et demain c'est grasse mat. »

Comme si le « grasse mat » était LE mot à prononcer, Maggy eu de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts au fil des secondes qui s'écoulèrent, et elle eu vaguement conscience que le rebelle était passé sous les draps.

Comme tout être normalement constituée, elle fut attiré au bout de quelques minutes par la source de chaleur et s'endormit dans un dernier soupire, sa tête sur le pectoraux gauche du jeune homme et un bras au travers de son torse, la main contre son coup.

* * *

_(On zappe pas au passage la review qui fait plaisir !)_


End file.
